Party Background
'Scourge & NeriSora Meet ' Scourge eyed the crowd from the street corner at the market place. The wall was cool and she leaned against it combing through each person trying to find a good target. NeriSora stood tall and proud as she walked through the market. She seemed out of place, as if not from around here. "Tourist", Scourge murmured under her breath. Scourge approached NeriSora from the rear and glanced down towards her satchel; she reached out her hand and tugged slightly. NeriSora turns around and yells, "Thief! What do you think you're doing?" Scourge rears back and tries to bluff her way out of the issue. "I'm sorry, I tripped over my feet, please excuse me." Scourge lies. NeriSora doesn't fall for the liar's attempts and eyes her suspiciously, while gripping her weapon tighter. While the two were face to face in a tense moment guards infiltrate the market place. They appear to be grabbing locals and binding their hands. The busy market place becomes a scene of chaos. People scatter and screams are heard into the alley ways as they try to flee from the terror. Scourge takes off down an alley way and NeriSora is fast behind her. At this moment of two armed and curious looking adventurers the guards ran after the two suspects. Scourge sees a stack of crates to the left of her just ahead in the alley as NeriSora continues in full sprint down the alleyway. Two of the guards spot Scourge while she's hiding. Surrounded and outnumbered Scourge reasons with the guards and allows them to tie her up. Perhaps her moment of escape will be at a later more opportune time. NeriSora is surrounded and as she tries to attack the guards refusing to be anyone's slave, she's overwhelmed and eventually falls to the ground as they tie her wrist behind her back. Both prisoners are greeted by a hefty short ugly man named Wëëd who tells them they are now prisoners for the Baron Tornashe who will use them as a display of his power. Both of them are thrown into a large carriage with other prisoners. The cart begins to move and Scourge move to the back of the carriage and props her feet up on the locked door. NeriSora sees Scourge's movements and follows suit, they two count out a mighty "1-2-3" and break open the back door. They both tumble out of the carriage, their hands still bound. Each one is scraped and cut by the rocks on the hard ground. The carriage comes to a stop and guards come tumbling out. "Get them!" yells, Wëëd. NeriSora and Scourge stumble onto their feet with much difficulty, but just as they rise large wooden clubs bludgeon them over their head and both are knocked out. Their limp bodies are thrown back into the carriage as it moves on towards its "final" destination. 'Kelsier and Ryze co-background ' Monastery: Heliosolis of Pelor, This specific monastery was designed for invokers, clerics and runepriests. The other monastery is designed for more directly related combat classes like paladin, monk, and avenger. The classes are broken down in to different chapters numbered one through six with each having a specific class leader. Each monastery has an Abbot at its head. Ryze’s mission: To meet with the group known as “The final chapter” Ryze is mainly doing this because the head invoker told him to do this (Her name is Selira). He is excited because this means he will get to experience the world more than just the monastery and local towns he has visited. Kelsier joined after he heard Ryze was heading out of the country, causing Kelsier to quickly request that he be allowed to join Ryze. Selira thinks this is good idea as Kelsier is more familiar with the outside world, having just joined the monastery a few years earlier. He has grown restless again, feeling the need to explore again. Also, he is searching for information on a former cleric of Pelor (now dead, name unknown to Kelsier). Monastery life: Woke up early with the loud temple bells. Training began bright and early in the different sections of the monastery depending on what you were to be training that day. All of the training grounds/rooms were exposed to the sun. (Very well lit to please Pelor), except the book/scrolls which were kept shielded from the light, so as to slow their deterioration. There were areas, though that were well lit for reading and writing. Training includes, varying amounts of combat training, meditation, studying, rituals, ... depending on specializations/roles. Members also have daily, weekly and monthly chores and duties for the maintenance of the monastery and performing the worship services. One of the most important duties is keeping the time. 'Kelsier & Ryze meet Levi' Quintus Birchman Leviathan journeyed away from Sandolsin after the passing of the last of his fore in search of the allies in nearby citystates. His first goal was to a peaceful monastery in the mountains to the northwest, where his ancestors had a history of peaceful diplomatic relations with the abbey leadership. On the road to the monastery Levi was accosted by an ancient blue dragon, who taunted and toyed with Levi and forced him into a literal death march, following him through the desert as she uttered taunts and chased him. Around that same time, Kelsier and Ryze set out on the road towards Sandolsin, following the signs that the abbess had received from Pelor that all but the last of the Leviathans had finally passed. Little did the two emissaries of the monastery Heliosolis of Pelor know that they would meet last of the Leviathans. Despite standing up to the dragon, with Levi making an impassioned plea for quiet passage aided by some lightshow effects by the young invoker Ryze, the dragon snapped them up. Bringing them to her lake cavern nest, she informed the three that she wouldn't promptly devour them in exchange for a favor to be collected in the future. The Dragon released the three, and the returned to the monastery for much-needed rest. They met with Selira, the abbess, and the head of the monastery. The monastery leadership decided to send Ryze on a mission to meet members of his order in Almantiando. The more worldly Kelsier was asked to accompany him on the voyage, which would carry them to a nearby port city in The Holy Kingdom of Cambria, then across the sea to the port city of Round Town on the continent of Almantiando. Next Section (The Gallows) Category:Event